


To Make You Mine

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed and Trip work together. (11/15/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

### 1.

"Lt. Reed, report to my ready room as soon as you can." Archer's voice rang out in Malcolm's quarters. He stepped out of the shower after 'taking matters into his own hands,' as he liked to put it. It was his usual morning ritual and made Malcolm a happy boy for the day.

Malcolm knew what the day had in store for him and smiled at the thought that he might have "taken matters into his own hands" two more times before leaving. It was going to be one of those days.

The captain turned to the noise of the door opening to his ready room and saw Malcolm standing in front of him with a glint of happiness in his eyes. "Have a seat Mr. Reed." He turned to his screen and turned it off as Malcolm sat behind him. "I'd like you and Trip to work on this." He handed him a PADD and waited for Malcolm to look it over.

"What is this?" Reed asked as he looked up. "We believe it's a weapon, we found it off our starboard side." "What makes you think this won't discharge once we bring it on Enterprise?" Reed asked in a thicker English accent that told Archer he was uneasy about this project. "I don't, but it hasn't done anything yet so T'Pol and I think it's harmless." "Then what do you want me to do with it?" "Open it up, report anything you find."

Reed nodded and stood to leave.

"I want you and Trip to work on this. He seems to love taking things apart." "Aye Sir." Reed turned and walked out the door and over to Trip.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe what I'm seeing." Commander Tucker said as he ran his hands over the long tube-like object. "There's no opening to this thing and the little bugger is so smooth."

"Maybe I can cut into it." Reed thought out loud. "You think that's wise? This thing could go off and vaporize the ship, or turn you and me into giggling school girls with pigtails." "It's a chance I'm willing to take. Besides, I can't see you with pigtails. I _can_ see you with braids."

It took Trip a moment to realize that Reed cracked a joke. As long as he knew him, he never heard a real joke fall from his lips. He was always so proper, damn him and his proper English upbringing.

"You might want to get out of here. If this thing blows, I don't want to be responsible." Malcolm told him.

"I'm not going anywhere. If this thing blows it could tear apart the ship."

"Good point." Malcolm cut into it and a blast of white light flooded the room, blinding both men.

### 2.

Trip moaned as he woke up in sickbay. The lights were down and Dr. Phlox was humming to his many pets.

"Hey Doc?"

"Oh. I see the patient is awake."

"What happened? My head is killing me."

"You had a little bit of an accident with Mr. Reed."

"How is he?" There was sharp concern in Trip's voice for his friend.

"He was blinded. You were standing far enough away that he took the brunt of it." Can you treat him?" Trip sat up and looked over at Reed who was peacefully laying in bed.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The weapon that blinded him is nothing like I have ever seen before. I don't know how to treat his injuries."

"All the medical gizmos in here and nothing will help him?" Trip walked over to Reed and touched his hand.

"Well, I did give him something to help him sleep. I'll be monitoring him over the next few hours." Phlox went back to his bats and things while Trip sat with Reed.

* * *

"I should have stopped you from opening that thing."

"Trip, I should have taken better precautions."

"But now you're blind." He touched Reed's face and looked into the glazed over eyes that at one time had been a rich brown. "Are you ok?"

"I can see shapes, some colours and shadows, but I'm in better shape than you."

"There is something I want to as you. Are we alone?" Reed asked.

"It's just you, me the doctor and about 100 of his closest furry, scaly friends. Was that all you wanted to know?"

"No. Do we have pigtails?" Phlox looked at Trip funny as he gave Reed a sedative.

"No. Why?"

"I don't think I could love you as a girl." And Reed fell asleep.

* * *

### 3.

Trip and Phlox both looked at each other for a long time. "What, never had a man tell you he loves you?"

"No, but my guess is that you haven't either." Phlox walked away to feed his creatures.

Trip walked out of sickbay and entered Reed's quarters. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but whatever was bringing him into his best friend's space would soon jump out at him. He looked around and noticed that he did have a few pictures of his family stashed around the place, but nothing that would say that he had a girlfriend, or even if he ever had a girlfriend. There were blonds in some pictures but nothing that cried out that they had once been lovers.

Trip found a PADD on Malcolm's bed and saw that he was reading "A Tale Of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens. He read a little of it and then decided to bring it to him. If nothing else, he would read it to him.

Trip turned to leave when something caught his eye. It was picture of him and Reed on Risa. While he was checking out the girls, Malcolm was checking HIM out. "Why didn't I see it before?" He asked himself. He turned, walked out and headed back to sickbay.

* * *

"Mr. Reed, how are you feeling?" Archer asked.

"I would feel much better if Trip wasn't reading to me all the time."

Trip rolled his eyes, "it's not like you can read this yourself."

"I'm not a boody invalid!"

"If you want me to leave then just tell me, I won't be where I'm not welcomed!"

"Did I say to leave?" Malcolm yelled.

"Mr. Tucker, can you please leave. My patient needs his rest before I can start the next set of treatments. As soon as he is free to leave then and only then you can yell at him." Phlox told him.

"Fine." Trip turned and walked out, followed by Archer.

"Can I talk to you Trip?"

"Sure, your place your mine?"

"Yours, it's closer." The two men walked to Trip's quarters.

"Phlox told me what Malcolm said to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That he loves you." Archer told him slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Like what?"

"It's not every day that a man tells you he loves you."

"So?"

"Some men would feel uncomfortable about something like that."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure? I can change your shifts if you are uncomfortable."

Trip thought about it. "No. But I would like to spend some time with Malcolm, just until he gets his sight back."

"Ok. I'll see what I can work out." Archer noticed Trip's body language. He usually could read him, but this time was different. He was totally shut down. "I have to go back to the bridge. If there is anything you want to talk about."

Trip nodded in acknowledgement. "I know where you live."

* * *

Trip paced about his quarters thinking about Reed and thinking about how it could have been him in sickbay. He finally walked out and headed back to sickbay.

"Malcolm I want to talk to you." He said as he walked in. Sickbay was dark and He wasn't sure if Reed was sleeping or what.

"Ok, talk."

"You said you loved me just before Phlox knocked you out. Did you mean it? 'cause I don't think I can live like this." Trip paced around the room.

"Like what?"

"Not knowing if you are serious about that."

"Yes, I love you."

"You do?"

"No. I was joking. I only said it because you like a good laugh."

Phlox walked over to them. "Can you two please do something? Kiss, break up, get married! You both already sound like an old married couple."

"We do?" Both Trip and Malcolm said in unison.

"I can tell that you both care for each other a great deal. If the two of you can't see that." he stopped talking when he saw the looks he was getting. "I'm sorry, was I being a naughty doctor?" He walked away humming to himself.

"You know, he is right. I do love you. Do you love me, Trip?" For the longest time Trip didn't say anything and then Malcolm felt Trip's lips crushing against his lips.

"For the longest time I wanted to make you mine. I just didn't know how you would act." Trip told him. "I noticed everything about you."

* * *

"The patient is free to go." Phlox told Trip and Archer. "He is to still have complete bed rest for at least the next week and no bright lights."

Trip took Malcolm's hand. "I'll take care of him. It's just great to look into his..." Trip turned and looked into Malcolm's eyes. "Hey, they turned grey."

"What?"

"Your eyes, they used to be brown."

"No they were not."

"Yes they were!"

"They have always been grey blue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They have been all my life."

"No they weren't! They were brown!"

"Trip!!" The two men walked out arguing.

"Ah, love is wonderful," Phlox told Archer who walked out smiling.


End file.
